yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery of Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL manga cards
This is a gallery of cards from the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL manga. Cards are listed, ordered first by card type and then by appearance. Normal Monsters Cattycorn-JP-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Cattycorn Pahunder-JP-Manga-ZX-NC.jpg | Pahunder Mahunder-JP-Manga-ZX-NC.jpg | Mahunder Brohunder-JP-Manga-ZX-NC.jpg | Brohunder Sishunder-JP-Manga-ZX-NC.jpg | Sishunder ThunderMountain-JP-Manga-ZX.png | Thunder Mountain RollingThunder-JP-Manga-ZX.png | Rolling Thunder DollMonsterBearChi-JP-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Doll Monster Bear-Bear DollMonsterMrDragon-JP-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Doll Monster Mr. Dragon DollMonsterGirlChan-JP-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Doll Monster Miss MadChen DollMonsterRoboChin-JP-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Doll Monster Rob Robot DollMonsterBearChiUpdate-JP-Manga-ZX.png | Doll Monster Bear-Bear Customized DollMonsterGirlChanUpdate-JP-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Doll Monster Miss MadChen Customized DollMonsterRobochinUpdate-JP-Manga-ZX-NC.jpg | Doll Monster Rob Robot Customized DollMonsterBearChiUpdatedUpdate-JP-Manga-ZX-NC.jpg | Doll Monster Bear-Bear Re-Customized DollMonsterGirlChanUpdatedUpdate-JP-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Doll Monster Miss MadChen Re-Customized PoppopoKnight-JP-Manga-ZX.jpg | Poppopo Knight Effect Monsters BigJaws-EN-Manga-ZX.jpg | Big Jaws SkullKraken-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Skull Kraken GagagaMagician-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Gagaga Magician ZubabaKnight-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Zubaba Knight GogogoGolem-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Gogogo Golem DrillBarnacle-JP-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Drill Barnacle GanbaraKnight-JP-Manga-ZX-NC.jpg | Ganbara Knight Jawsman-JP-Manga-ZX-NC.jpg | Jawsman Chewbone-JP-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Tubone ChewboneJr-JP-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Tubone Jr. RaiRider-JP-Manga-ZX-NC.jpg | Rai Rider Flipangutan-JP-Manga-ZX-NC.jpg | Flipangutan StingingSwordsman-JP-Manga-ZX.jpg | Stinging Swordsman GalaxyEyesPhotonDragon-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon Daybreaker-JP-Manga-ZX-NC.jpg | Daybreaker Lightserpent-JP-Manga-ZX.jpg | Lightserpent PlasmaBall-JP-Manga-ZX-NC.jpg | Plasma Ball Kagetokage-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Kagetokage KagemuchaKnight-JP-Manga-ZX-NC.jpg | Kagemucha Kinght PapaCorn-JP-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Pappycorn Garakarasu-JP-Manga-ZX-NC.jpg | Garakarasu OToNaRiThunder-JP-Manga-ZX-NC.jpg| OToNaRiThunder BigBellyKnight-JP-Manga-ZX.png | Big Belly Knight ThunderSeaHorse-JP-Manga-ZX.jpg | Thunder Sea Horse ElectrodeBeastCation-JP-Manga-ZX.png |Electrode Beast Cation ElectrodeBeastAnion-JP-Manga-ZX.png | Electrode Beast Anion BoxofFriends-JP-Manga-ZX.png | Box of Friends Goblindbergh-JP-Manga-ZX.png | Goblindbergh PeroPeroCerberus-JP-Manga-ZX-NC.jpg | Pero Pero Cerberus Zombowwow-JP-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Zombie Dog ChameleleLeon-JP-Manga-ZX.png | Chamelele Leon GagagaGirl-JP-Manga-ZX.png | Gagaga Girl RightHandShark-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png| Right-Hand Shark LeftHandShark-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Left-Hand Shark MoonMagician-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Moon Magician MoonGardna-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Moon Gardna StarshipAdjustPlane-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Starship Adjust Plane StarshipSpyPlane-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Starship Spy Plane Xyz Monsters SubmersibleCarrierAeroShark-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Submersible Carrier Aero Shark Number17LeviathanDragon-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Number 17: Leviathan Dragon Number39Utopia-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Number 39: Utopia BabyTiragon-JP-Manga-ZX.jpg | Baby Tiragon Number20GigaBrilliant-JP-Manga-ZX.jpg | Number 20: Giga-Brilliant Number10Illumiknight-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Number 10: Illumiknight Number50BlackshipofCorn-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Number 50: Blackship of Corn Number91ThunderSparkDragon-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Number 91: Thunder Spark Dragon Number22Zombiestein-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Number 22: Zombiestein KachiKochiDragon-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Kachi Kochi Dragon BahamutShark-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Bahamut Shark BlackRayLancer-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Black Ray Lancer CatShark-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Cat Shark Number63ShamojiSoldier-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Number 63: Shamoji Soldier Number47NightmareShark-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Number 47: Nightmare Shark Number42GalaxyTomahawk-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Number 42 Galaxy Tomahawk Spell Card WonderWand-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Wonder Wand AquaJet-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Aqua Jet BlusteringWinds-JP-Manga-ZX.jpg | Blustering Winds MonsterReborn-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Monster Reborn Surface-JP-Manga-ZX.jpg | Surface DoubleorNothing-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Double or Nothing! PhotonLead-JP-Manga-ZX.jpg | Photon Lead PhotonVeil-JP-Manga-ZX.jpg | Photon Veil PhotonWind-JP-Manga-ZX.jpg | Photon Wind CrossAttack-JP-Manga-ZX.jpg | Cross Attack CornParade-JP-Manga-ZX.png | Corn Parade UtopiaBuster-JP-Manga-ZX.png | Utopia Buster RememberAttack-JP-Manga-ZX.png | Remember Attack SpiritConverter-JP-Manga-ZX.jpg | Spirit Converter SwordsofRevealingLight-JP-Manga-ZX.jpg | Swords of Revealing Light MixUp-JP-Manga-ZX.png | Mix-Up ShadowCloneZone-JP-Manga-ZX.png | Shadow Clone Zone DollHouse-JP-Manga-ZX-NC.jpg | Doll House DollsCurse-JP-Manga-ZX.jpg | Curse of the Dolls OniGamiPursuit-JP-Manga-ZX.jpg | Pursuit of the Fiend LevelDenial-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Level Denial ChainSummon-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Chain Summon CoveringFire-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Covering Fire (manga) GagagaAcademyEmergencyNetwork-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Gagaga Academy Emergency Network Reload-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Reload Trap Cards PoseidonWave-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Poseidon Wave ByeByeDamage-JP-Manga-ZX.jpg | Bye Bye Damage UltraC-JP-Manga-ZX.jpg | Ultra C TraitorFog-JP-Manga-ZX.jpg | Mistrust HalfUnbreak-JP-Manga-ZX.jpg | Half Unbreak PhotonCurrent-JP-Manga-ZX.jpg | Photon Current FeatherofGarakarasu-JP-Manga-ZX.png | Feather of Garakarasu Cornfused-JP-Manga-ZX.png | Cornfused Incornceivable-JP-Manga-ZX.png | Incornceivable Oopsword-JP-Manga-ZX.png | Oopsword SecondReflector-JP-Manga-ZX.png | Second Reflector DragonBooster-JP-Manga-ZX.jpg | Dragon Booster AttackDisabling-JP-Manga-ZX.jpg | Negate Attack (ZEXAL) ForgiveIt-JP-Manga-ZX.png | Let Me Off Easy RayofHope-JP-Manga-ZX.jpg | Ray of Hope (ZEXAL) GhostofaGrudge-JP-Manga-ZX.png | Ghost of a Grudge QuickXyz-JP-Manga-ZX.png | Quick Xyz ReverseWall-JP-Manga-ZX.png | Reverse Wall XyzBento-JP-Manga-ZX.png | Xyz Bento XyzDrop-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Xyz Drop RankDrop-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Rank Drop SevenToolsoftheBandit-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Seven Tools of the Bandit SpaceshipBarrier-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Spaceship Barrier TomahawkCannon-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Tomahawk Cannon TinBalloons-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Tin Balloons ZEXAL manga cards